Goku Returns
by Cbree
Summary: Goku is brought back only something goes wrong and he's younger then his son Goten. Needin' reviews on how this one should end? Goku ending up with Bra? Or something else. Your reviews are gonna tell. Much appreciated!
1. Default Chapter

~~*~~This story happens to be cast in it's own kinda timeline * Somehow Goku has died after the whole Buu stuff and Bra and Pan's birth* note : Author ish jus' too lazy to think on how to make it all fit lols!, Their ages are all changed and stuff cause meh story would suck it they weren't hehe So's spanks a whole bunch for the reviews. ~~*~~  
  
Goten and Gohan waited eagerly at the door with Chi-Chi. It had been years and years since they had seen their father Goku. Gohan had fully grown up and Goten was almost 20. Hearing a knock at the door all three rushed towards it, Gohan tripped Goten over as Goten reached up and yanked Gohan back. Chi-chi sprinted past them both hitting them equally over the head with her frying pan. "My dear Goku!" Screamed Chi-Chi.  
  
Ripping the door open Chi-Chi screamed in horror "Ughhhh!" Shocking sound effects departments EEK @.@, before her stood a youthful boy. He looked about 17. "Hey guys." Beamed a young Goku. Goten and Gohan stared in shock at Goku. "Holy shit!" Shouted Goten. Who was suddenly lying on the floor with a pan mark on the side of his head. Gohan laughed quietly to himself. "Goku what the hell happened to you, you look so damn little you look younger then my Goten here!" Raged Chi-Chi as she slammed the door shut.  
  
Goku rubbed his nose and tilted his head. "Gee, well I wonder what they wished for?" Goku took a look in the window and looked at how young he looked. Quickly taking into the sky Goku flew towards Capsule Corp. "Vegeta can help me!" Beamed Goku.  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Headquarters  
  
"Oh piss off Trunks you spent all day in the bathroom yesterday it's my turn!" Roared Bra.  
  
"Dammit there's 11 bathrooms in here go to another one!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"I don't care!" Screeched Bra as she slammed the door on Trunks face.  
  
"Hmmph little snob!" Barked Trunks who was immediately hit up side the head. Looking rather shocked Trunks looked at Bulma.  
  
"Don't call your sister that!" She shouted.  
  
Trunks nodded obediently and walked away, "Fine a little bitch then." He chimed.  
  
Suddenly a bottle of shampoo flew out from the bathroom door and hit Trunks in the back of head. Yelping at his sister Bra shut the door and locked it, letting her towel hit the floor Bra looked up into the steamy window to notice someone staring in. Bra stared in shock as she watched Goku slip into the window. Goku stared up at Bra who was trying desperately to go un- noted. Bra stared at him stunned and ripped her towel across herself.  
  
"Get the fuck out pervert!" She called.  
  
"Wait Bra, it's just me!" Pleaded Goku. "Your father slammed the door on me so did Chi-Chi!"  
  
"Well what about my mum I'm sure she'll help you." Nodded Bra.  
  
"She's down in her lab and I need to get down there." Whispered Goku.  
  
"How do I know your not a load of shit, you don't even look like Goku." Added Bra.  
  
Goku fell on the floor in desperation . "Please I beg you Bra." Whimpered Goku.  
  
Bra unlocked the door and peered out. Grabbing Goku by the wrist she led him out down the hallway. Bra looked over the corner and watched Vegeta approach quickly. Sprinting down the hallway Bra shoved Goku into her room and slammed the door. Pushing up against it Goku sat on the floor and looked up at Bra.  
  
"Thank you so much!" He smiled.  
  
Bra stood against the door heaving with fear at the thought of her father finding her in a towel with a strange looking boy. Worst of all he resembled Goku slightly. She began to pace around her room quickly as she thought of a way to get Goku out of her room. Looking out the window Bra looked into the darkness of the night. She stared at the figure of her brother marching out of the yard.  
  
"Well how have you been Bra?" Questioned Goku.  
  
"Alright I guess." Murmured Bra.  
  
Getting up Goku walked towards Bra and tripped over on her mat. Face planting hard Bra let out a chuckle at his clumsy move.  
  
Goku stood up rather shamed at his trip and blushed wildy as he laughed nervously. Bra looked at Goku as she continued to smirk. "I guess your hungry after your long trip." Chuckled Bra walking out quickly and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Goku bit his bottom lip and shuddered at the thought of Bra being completely naked under her towel. He laughed immaturely and kicked himself for making such an idiot of himself. Placing a hand over his face he spun around "You idiot Goku!" He cursed. Suddenly Goku's face met the wall and hard.  
  
Bra slid back in and handed him a tray of food. "Cool thanks a bunch!" Goku said as he took the tray without hesitation. Piling the food into his mouth Goku started to tell Bra of his journeys while he was dead. Bra listened contently and couldn't help but notice this was a different Goku from the one that was always talked about by Goten and Gohan.  
  
Suddenly a rock hit the window, making Bra jump. Goku laughed at her surprised reaction, as his eyes trailed down to the free show offered when her towel flew up. Leaning over the window Bra came face to face with Goten. He waved up at her and smiled sheepishly. Goku was busy tilting his head to get a better view of Bra's backside. Blushing Goku wanted to do nothing but reach forward for a grab. Smirking Goku raised his hand when Bra suddenly spun about looking towards Goku's hand. Gasping Bra pulled her towel down quickly and Goku gleamed at the sight of her bust. "Dammit!!" Cussed Bra. "Stop being a pervert!" She snapped. Suddenly noticing Goku blushing wildly. Goten's voice raised up into Bra's window. "I'm not a pervert I just wanted a laugh!" Called Goten. "Jerk!" Snapped Bra as she shut her curtains.  
  
Goku yawned tiredly, being a teenager again was harder then it seemed. Curling up on the floor Goku started to instantly snore loudly. Bra kicked Goku softly causing him to sit up in shock. She laughed at his childish personality. Helping Goku up onto her bed he crashed down and landed on all her soft toys, causing squeaks and chirps.  
  
Lying down at the other end of the bed Bra stared out her window worried about what to do with Goku. Her father was constantly beside Bulma pestering her and it was going to be hard getting Bulma on her herself own. Worrying to sleep Bra curled up getting herself tangled up in the sheets.  
  
Goku chuckled slightly and sat up studying her face. Gulping slightly Goku felt a burning feeling in his lower gut, clutching his stomach Goku admired Bra's face. Leaning closer he noticed she was still wrapped in the towel her figure outlined perfectly revealing every curve of her frame. Goku felt weird hormonal feelings flush all over his body, shaking slightly Goku felt himself turn numb and breathless.  
  
Stroking her face gently Goku leaned in towards her. Suddenly Bra opened her eyes and threw her fists up at Goku. Shocked somewhat Goku covered his face and sat up. Bra breathed in deeply about to scream when Goku pinned her arms down and whispered for her to calm down. Staring up at Goku Bra looked as though she was about to go into labour. Goku sniggered as he realized he had fully positioned himself up on top of Bra. 


	2. Unfolding Emotions

Bra lay stunned beneath Goku as she felt his eyes burning into hers. Closing them she desperately tried to untangle the thoughts in her head. A young stud lay a top of her, yet she felt nervous after all this was Goku. She contemplated hard as she noticed something else was getting hard..  
  
"Ummm Bra?" Murmured Goku.  
  
"What?" Bra whispered softly.  
  
"I feel funny!" Blurted Goku.  
  
"I don't know what I feel?" Whispered Bra under her breath.  
  
Keeping her eyes shut all the time she knew Goku still had his eyes fixated on hers. ::What the hell am I doing:: Thought Bra. She felt Goku lean in towards her even closer, feeling a flame of energy rush through her body Bra lay, unmoving and unsure beneath Goku. His warm soft gentle breathing grazed her chin, and then her mouth. ::I think I'm in so much shit:: Chimed Bra. She was finding it hard to not embrace Goku as his warm breath stopped on her lips, parting them slightly Bra opened her eyes slightly as she felt Goku start to move along her cheek. ::What the hell!:: Thought Bra.  
  
Placing his mouth close to Bra's ear Goku leaned even closer so his lips grazed her lobe. "I'm really hungry, I think I need a midnight snack I'm going to die I just gotta eat I just gotta." Goku suddenly blurted. Bra was even more shocked, it seemed as though he was pulling the moves! She couldn't really believe it, Trunks and her father were bad enough. But this!?  
  
"Well alright I guess I can get down and find something just as long as no- one sees you here understood?" Murmured Bra.  
  
"Gee wow thanks again Bra, Miss Bra Wonder Bra!" Laughed Goku.  
  
Bra started to have second thoughts as she glared angrily up at Goku. Quickly he tumbled to the side and cleared his throat. "Gee uhh.. Sorry about that." Laughed Goky innocently.  
  
Bra got up and adjusted her towel, quickly reaching for her nightwear she quickly headed out the door. Goku watched her leave and close the door gently behind her. ::Wow:: Thought Goku. ::I really feel like chicken and maybe a whole jar of that mayonnaise:: Goku grinned to himself. A frame caught his attention. Reaching out Goku picked it up and looked in at the photo it encased. It contained a photo of Bra, Trunks and their mother. Goku swiped his fingers along the top of the glass as his fingers passed and grazed over Bra. ::Oh man being a teenager really does make you have a big appetite:: Contemplated Goku. Feeling his gut burn again Goku winced slightly as he found his lower regions becoming slightly inflamed and terribly tender. ::What's happening to me!:: Thought Goku. A hot wave streaked over his face as he felt his body start to ache for something. ::Man I think my stomach is starting to possess me!?:: Noticing he was still gazing at the photo of Bra.  
  
"Uh oh.." Whispered Goku.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Snapped Vegeta as he watched Bra raid the fridge.  
  
"Nothing daddy I just thought I might get a snack!" Smiled Bra.  
  
"Since when did you start eating a full buffet?" Questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Since now daddy, I wanna be all like you and Trunks!"  
  
"Hmph well, at least put a leg of lamb on there." Snorted Vegeta.  
  
Bra simply nodded and finished piling up the huge tray. Looking at his daughter suspiciously Vegeta stared at her, unblinking. Bra simply walked towards her father and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Night daddy." Vegeta simply stared at Bra even more alarmed then the first time.  
  
"What's that God aweful smell on you child?" Vegeta said as he stared deeply into Bra's eyes.  
  
"What smell daddy, I smell nothing but food." Bra said feeling slightly nervous.  
  
"I could actually swear you smell like that baka kakkarot." Vegeta spat disgusted.  
  
"But daddy it's only the newest and best perfume out!" Whined Bra.  
  
"Oh great now the whole world is going to smell like that baka!" Torted Vegeta.  
  
Bra simply laughed and made her way upstairs. Bulma dashed past Bra quickly hugging her and kissing Bra on the cheek. She quickly made her way to Vegeta tossing a suitcase in his lap.  
  
"Bra please be careful and no strangers and no parties and certainly no junk food!" Said Bulma excitedly.  
  
"And NO BOYS!" Shouted Vegeta.  
  
"What? Where are you two going where's Trunks!?" Said Bra, rather shocked.  
  
"Your father and I are going to a nice new hotel on the other side of the lake!" Smiled Bulma.  
  
"Why so early in the morning I mean it's past midnight?" Questioned Bra.  
  
Vegeta simply got up and carried the suitcase towards the mountain waiting for him beside the door. "Well dear, we want to get a head start on our journey." Beamed Bulma. Vegeta simply grunted "Why won't you just fly woman, let me carry you!" Snapped Vegeta. "No!" Huffed Bulma as she jabbed him in the side. Vegeta simply chuckled at her attempt and proceeded outside. Bulma scurried after him locking the door from the outside. "Oh great." Bra rolled her eyes. "Well goodbye!" Shouted Bra at the door. Listening to the car speed away Bra started towards her room again.  
  
Goku lay on his side still, holding his stomach. ::Aww man now I'm really dieing of huger:: Goku thought with a distraught look on his face. Hearing footsteps approach the door Goku's face lit up as he leapt to his feet standing on Bra's bed. "Wow bouncy!" Laughed Goku as he proceeded to jump up and down with laughter on Bra's bed. Opening the door Bra watched Goku bounce up and down on the bed. Suddenly a loud crack boomed around the room and Bra's bed collapsed to the floor along with Goku.  
  
"What the hell?" Bra gasped.  
  
"Opps gee I'm so sorry!" Laughed Goku. "It was just so much fun!" He chuckled between laughs.  
  
Bra handed him the food tray and looked at her bed feeling rather relieved to see the legs hand just folded under the mattress. "Phew." Sighed Bra, sitting down on the edge of her bed swiping a strand of hair from her face. Goku began his assault on the food and within minutes had devoured the entire tray full of food as well as licking the tray clean.  
  
Bra chuckled at his eating habits as he continued to lick the tray and grin. Quickly getting up Bra walked to her wardrobe and looked in. She needed an excuse to get away from Goku, anything at all. She found his child-like innocent ways were beginning to fascinate her. She couldn't help but stare at him every time he was indulging the tray with his tongue. Bra shuddered slightly at the thoughts running through her mind.  
  
Suddenly Goku placed the tray down and got to his feet. Walking over to Bra he snooped over her shoulder and wondered what she was doing. Bra was slightly startled and made out she was searching for a pair of socks. Goku looked at Bra in her nightwear. The silk boxers were light pink almost white. With a sing let that stuck tight to her figure, the same colour as her boxers. Feeling bold Goku leaned over her shoulder and pretended to look at the floor. His eyes trailed down her sing let and down along her neck to her chest. Suddenly the burning returned to Goku. He shut his eyes tightly and stumbled back. Bra spun back to watch him.  
  
Elegantly his foot slid under her lamp cord and he stumbled back as his foot flew into the air, a loud smash echoed about. Bra shut her left eye and watched on. Goku's arms flew in circles through the air as he tipped back onto his right heel. He fell back onto her small study table, which then folded as her bed had done. In shock Bra watched paper fly up and spread across the floor, as a tin of pens and pencils fly across the room and hit her light bulb, causing tiny pieces of glass to shower down in the corner of her room. Bra stood stunned in the dark, as Goku lay in the middle of her table. Looking up he had wide eyes that looked extremely sorry. Bra felt sorry for him, his facials just burned their way into her heart. She leaned to him and hugged him slightly.  
  
"Oh Bra what have I done?" Asked Goku sadly.  
  
"Nothing, it's fine when Trunks and I used to play fight it would be far worse." Chuckled Bra.  
  
"Really?" Asked Goku rather shocked.  
  
"Of course!" Chirped Bra "At least my room is still standing." Bra said with a reassuring smile. 


End file.
